A Love That Bites
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Spike would smirk at her and pull her into a kiss."My sexy huntress, you will forever be mine and no one else can have you. You must look at yourself as a beautiful and delegate creature of the night. We were made to be together. I will never truly leave you." Spike would say . Can Artemis ever be together with her true love Spike again? Spike/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Finding you again

Artemis gathered a pile of papers up into her arm and turn to look into the mirror. She had hunter green eyes and long dirty blonde/ light brown hair that came a little below her shoulders. She was wearing a hunter green tank top with a cuff on her right wrist and a ring. Artemis had to admit that her body was average and that was coming from living under a curse that made you immortal. The only way she could be killed was the use of wolfsbane. She made sure her jeans looked good before heading over to Angel's office. The man had a good heart and tried to help when ever he could. He had a hard past and Artemis did not judge him one bit. Artemis knocked on the door and heard a soft "Come in". She slowly opened the big wooden doors and walked in, while shutting the door behind her.

" What is going on my golden angel?" Angel asked

"I was wondering what your plans were for tonight?" Artemis replied

"I figured we could head home and relax." Angel answered

"That sounds good to me." Artemis said

She walked over to Angel and sat down on his lap. He knew all about her past and her whole story. artemis was born Serenity Leos. In the year 1935 and she left after her father arranged a marriage for her at the age of eighteen. She then traveled the world and changed her name Serria Nicolo. While she went to england, she meet a group of gypsies. They took her soul and made her a killing machine to kill a clan of witches. Artemis traveled back to Sunnydale to kill the witches. She killed many innocent people and her stepmother, Cyrilla. She even killed the man she was supposed to get married to. A witch that survived the attack gave Artemis back her soul and cursed her. This made her immortal and see all the damage she had done. Artemis continued to travel until her father was about to die. She sneak in and was by his side for most nights. Artemis told him everything and how sorry she was. Artemis then took over her family things. She was a rare breed of werewolf. They were known as the pure werewolves because they could only transform to a humanized wolf. When she wolfed out her eyes would turn light blue and she would gain pointy ears. Artemis would have claws and fangs as well. She could heal fast, had keen senses, and was super strong. She could even shift into a wolf as well,that had for legs. She took the name Artemis when she meet Buffy. Now, she was dating Angel all because Spike sacrificed himself. Artemis missed him dearly and wished he would come back but, that was never going to happen.

Angel ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to him. He had meet Artetim during the time he meet Buffy. He had felt so bad when he saw Artemis come to him. She looked like she had broken into a million pieces and gave up on life. It did no take her much time to give him a chance to be with her. He had always had feelings for her when he was with Buffy. He never acted on them until now. Angel was glad to have her in his life and working for him. Angel lifted both of them up with Artemis in his arms. They slowly walked down the hallway before stopping at the front desk and getting a set of keys from Harmony. Angel gently set Artemis down in the seat and went into the drivers side. He started up the dark green Camaro and took off down the road. Artemis leaned her head against the window; her green eyes glowed. Angel thought she looked beautiful in the moonlight. She seemed to glow everywhere. They soon arrived at their apartment and Angel carried her up.

"What has been on your mind?" Angel asked

"I have been thinking about the past. That is all." Artemis replied

"You are thinking about Spike again." Angel said

"Not now, I think about when I lost my soul." Artemis replied

In trueful, she was thinking about Spike. The way he used to make her laugh and how he would hold her in his arms. Spike realized that he loved in with Artemis when he got his soul. Artemis had been in love with him for awhile. She knew that Spike had feelings for her when Angelus came back and told her. Spike had come and helped her after Angelus attacked her. Artemis remember when he was sacrificing himself; he told her that he loved her. Now, he was gone forever. Artemis sat down on the couch and rested her head on Angel's shoulder and nuzzled him. Angle wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. They turned to watch the TV. They were watching a movie, it was about vampires and werewolves. Artemis was being filled with need for tonight was the night of a full moon. It was one night that she was not going to control it. She began nuzzling Angel's neck and icking his cheek. Angel closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling. Angel did not know the reason why he could keep his soul after he had sex with Artemis and had a blissful moment with her. Angel gently kissed Artemis' neck and glazed his teeth over the skin. Artemis closed her eyes and pulled Angel closer to her. Angel picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. They continued to make love and soon fell asleep.

Artemis woke up around eight thirty at night. She had gotten used to sleeping during the daytime and living during night. She had started this routine when she started dating Spike. He was only hunting her in her dreams.

The Dream

_Spike would be standing by a window looking into the night sky. His back would be turned towards her and she would slowly walk over to him and wrap her arms around him. He would sigh and put his hands over hers, gently rubbing his thumb over her hand. She would nuzzle his back and he would turn her around in his arms. She would be wearing a dark green silk dress and he would be wearing black dress pants. Artemis would nuzzle his neck and lick in. She would whimper under his touch and whine for him to continue. Spike would smirk at her and pull her into a kiss._

"_My sexy huntress, you will forever be mine and no one else can have you. You must look at yourself as a beautiful and delegate creature of the night. We were made to be will never truely leave you." Spike would say_

_Spike would then continue to undress her and him. He would make her moan his name as he made love to her. Artemis would enjoy every minute of it and would cry out in pure pleasure. It would end as Artemis would roll over looking for Spike after they made love._

This would make Artemis feel guilty after she made love to Angel. She slowly got up and took a shower and got ready for work. Artemis would be heading to the office before Angle and it would allow time to herself. Artemis slowly started to run through the streets fast that an average human could. She made it to the office in no time and went into her office. Artemis had a bunch of paper work to do and it was going to take a while. Artemis rubbed her face with her hands.

"Dam it! Why are always on my mind Spike." Artemis said as tears ran down her cheeks. She ran to the bathroom and washed her face off. She changed into her semi humanized wolf form. She snarled at herself and bared her fangs. She changed back and headed to her office to continue to on the paper work. She sighed and then felt something strange. It was like her inner wolf was pulling her towards something. Artemis followed her instincts and went into Angel's office. A box was sitting on his desk and she grabbed it into her hands. She used one of her claws to open up the box and flipped it over. The amulet that Spike used in battle fell out. Spike soon appeared in front of her and she covered her mouth with her hand. He was alive and standing right in front of her but, she could not be too sure of herself. He was standing right in front of her and all she wanted to do was reach out and touch him, She slowly walked towards him. Spike looked up at her and into her green eyes. How he had missed her and remembered telling her before he died that he loved her. Now she was standing in front of him, unsure if it was really him. How he had missed him and wanted to be in his arms. Spike closed the gap in between them. He reached out to wipe the tear away from Artemis' eye but, he passed right through her.

"My poor sexy huntress, what has happened to you while I have been gone?" Spike asked

"You will not like most of it. I thought I had lost you forever. There was never a minute that I was not thinking of you. You are going to hate me for what I am doing now. I thought I would never get you back." Artemis explained

"I could never hate you, Artemis. You know that and I may be upset with you but never hate you." Spike replied

"I started to date Angel, while you were gone. It took me awhile to let him in and to date. He told me I needed to move on and he would help. I can't even touch you or have you hold me." Artemis said

Spike stood there and watched Artemis almost fall apart. He was a little upset with her for dating Angel, he was also jealous as well. Spike did not blame Artemis for going on with her life and he did not blame her. what was killing him was him not being able to hold her and comfort her. Artemis fell to the floor on her knees as she was crying. Artemis stayed there with Spike watching over her, wondering if he would ever be held in his arms again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- What to do now?

Artemis was crying on the floor. She just wished Spike had his body back to hold her. The door opened a little and Angel and the rest of the gang stepped in. Angel went over to pick Artemis up but, she growled at him. He stepped back a little and looked up to see Spike. Spike was pissed off and it was all due to Angel taking his girl. Spike vamped out and went to attack Angel, he went right through. Angel looked at him and Spike scowled. Artemis had stood up, she was in wolf mode.

"Golden Angel, what is going on?" Angel asked

Artemis turned to look at him with glowing pale green eyes and fangs. She growled and swiped her claws at him. Angel dodged her and moved off to the side. Artemis looked over at Spike and whined a little. Angel noticed this and frowned a little. He was surprised at what happened next.

"Sexy Huntress, look at me. It is alright poof is just being a sob like he usually is." Spike said

Artemis turned her head and her eyes soften as she walked over to him. Spike smiled as Artemis looked at him. He had always found a way to get to her wolf side in control. Angel was a little pissed off at this. He figured she had some feelings for him as well as Spike. Artemis whined a little when she could not rub against Spike. Spike thought it was always cute when Artemis pouted, it made her look cute. Angel scowled at Spike and looked at Artemis.

"Artemis, what is going on?" Angel asked

"My mate is back." Artemis answered

Angel did not know what this means. He had not done any off his research on pure breed werewolves. Angel turned on his heel and left the room and the gang followed. Artemis laid down by Spike. He was now sitting on the couch and Artemis was curled up beside him. Spike smiled down at her and wished he could run his fingers through her hair. Spike had never truly accepted to himself that he fell in love with Artemis the first time he had saw her.

That time he was with Dru. They had come to Sunnydale to find Angel and help Dru. They were on a walk about that night so Spike could find something to eat. It is then he noticed her. She had been walking around like she was on the hunt. Her hunter green eyes glowed and in them he saw a lost girl. It was almost like he could see inside of her. She wore a leather black jacket with jeans and a white t-shirt. It made her look hot and bad ass at the same time. Dru said that she had saw the girl in her mind. She had claimed that she had saw a lost girl with green eyes wandering around in girl then changed into some humanoid wolf with light blue eyes, pointy ears, claws and fangs. Dru said that the girl from there changed into wolf with brown fur and blue eyes. What got to Spike the most was when Dru stated that the wolf was looking at him. That is all he got out of her and nothing else. They had stop to watch the girl as she sniffed the air and looked around. A growl ripped through her as she looked ahead. A group of men were coming towards her and snickering.

"Well, isn't it the piece of shit hunters who don't follow the code. Looks like I am going to have a little fun tonight." The girl mocked

"Well, we don't care for certain breeds of werewolves that are worthless. You should know that by now." The leader of the group replied

The girl changed to having blue eyes, pointy ears, claws and fangs. She ran towards them and took them out one at a time but, more kept coming after her. The girl ripped ones throat out with her teeth and laughed. Dru swifted back and forth on her feet nervously and seemed uneasy.

"What's the matter, my Dark Princess?" Spiked asked

"They are going to hurt our, Beloved. Dru does not want her Beloved hurt." Dru replied

Spike looked over to the girl and two guys were holding on to her as the other one slapped her. They even stabbed her with a knife. She yipped out in pain and growled. Spike heard a cracking noise and saw the girl starting to change into a wolf. She crushed the one guys neck with one bite. The girl had finished all of them off expected for two of them before wandering off with a jacket in her mouth. Dru rushed over to the one and ate her fill. Spike took care of the other and wondered after the girl. He came acrossed a huge mansion and watched as the wolf walked in and changed back into a human, his jaw dropped a little and he shut up quickly. She did not care that she was naked to the whole world. She had looks that could kill. The girl walked in and shut the door. He then saw her come out again.

"I would leave vamp before you get staked because I am in no mood to deal with anything right now." The girl growled

"What the bloody hell are you? I never seen a bloody creature like you before." Spike replied before he left.

Now he knew what Dru meant and that was that he was going to be in true love with Artemis. Spike just did not like Angel getting all cling to her because she was ' wolf's eyes were light blue because her wolf was still in its pup stage at the time. She was only going to be his. Artemis moved a little in her sleep and started talking in her sleep.

"I missed you my Spikey. I have missed you so much and have never stopped thinking about you. You are my true love and my mate. Never forget that I love you, my Spike."

Spike smiled at her and then went to go to some snooping around. He wanted to know what Angel was up to. Spike came acrossed Artemis office and saw Angel sitting at her desk looking through a book and had papers spread out everywhere. Spike watched from out in the hallway to make sure that Angel did not ruin anything that was Artemis' belongings. Angel sighed and threw a folder across the room. He rubbed his face and curse under his breath.

"Why does that jerk have to come back? She was starting to move on and be with me and he has to show up. I can't find anything on the mating matter with a pure bred werewolf." Angel whined

Spike snickered and started to walk around the building. He wanted to get his body back as soons as possible. That way he could be with Artemis and love her. He went into the lab and saw a girl with glass on. She was very petite in size and had long light brown hair. She wore thick black rimmed glass and had brown eyes. Spike believed he heard someone call her Fred. He watch the girl for a minute and decided to go back to Artemis because she would be waking up soon. He slowly walked back to the room.

Artemis woke up and whine a little. Spike was gone and she did not feel his presents or see him. She stood up and stretched and was thinking of trying to find a place to spend the night. She was not even sure if Spike could leave the building. She looked out the window and looked at her reflection. She looked at herself and noticed that her eyes were still pale green. Artemis was glad to have Spike back and was going to help him gets his body back. She dialed her phone and called Willow. Willow had been someone that Artemis trusted with her life and could count on her help no matter what. Willow had said that she had saved an apartment for Artemis with some of the money Artemis gave her.

"Hello, Willow?" Artemis asked

"Hi, Precious Wolf. What do you need?" Willow replied

"I was wondering if you still have that house available?" Artemis asked

"Yes, I know you still have the key for it. I figured you may need it. I will talk to you later, Precious Wolf." Willow answered

" I will talk to you later." Artemis said as she hung up the phone. She put her cellphone in her pocket and turned around. She was glad it was night and she could go move her things to the apartment. Artemis turned around when she felt his present and could smell him.

"I was wondering when you were going to be back, Stud." Artemis said

"I sorry I left. I had to see what Peaches was doing in your office. You know that I do not like to leave you at all. You are my Sexy Huntress." Spike replied

Artemis smiled at him and her eyes glowed starting to turn into the pale green.

"I am going to move my stuff out of Angel's place and move it into my apartment. I am wondering if you can leave this building. I would like you to live with me in my house" Artemis explained

Spike smiled and nodded his head at her. Artemis smiled back and walked through him to the doorway. She turned her head and winked at him before heading out into the hallway. Artemis walked to the front door and out. She looked behind her and made sure that Spike was following and he was. He did not have to stay in the building. That made Artemis really happy. Artemis opened the door to Angel's apartment. It was very nice with a balcony off the living room to go out onto. All the walls where white and very dull. The only color in the place was the bathroom and that as a light blue. Artemis went into the bedroom and grabbed two duffle bags one green and one purple. She began to pack her clothes into the duffel bags as Spike looked at her clothes. He noticed that she had gotten new bras and underwear. One he really liked was a green camo bra with black lace on the top. Artemis shook her head at him and finished packing her bags. She then started to pack a box putting pictures in it and a camera. Artemis finished quickly and grabbed her keys for black camaro and loaded her stuff in the back of her car. Spike climbed in and was glad he did not go through the seat.

Artemis drove to a little house that was a light brown color on the outside. It as two stories with a black front door. Artemis opened the door and walked in. She turned on the light and smiled. the living room was white with a medium size TV and dark red furniture in it. The Kitchen was a nice light yellow with brown cabinets and marble counter tops. The bathroom was a light purple and was medium in size. Artemis loved her bedroom, it was a light green in color with a queen sized bed in it. The bed was covered in pink and black silk sheets. On the right side was of the room was a large window with black curtains and in the corner was a large black dresser. There was a closest in the left corner and was a dark green color. Artemis set her bags and box on the bed and started to unpack her things. Spike was admiring her bras and most were in different colors. She had back, white, and animal print. They all had black lace o top of them and it make Spike put a big smirk on his.

"I am glad you are admiring my bras. It is a good thing that you did not see my lingerie let. You may not if you are not a good boy." Artemis warned

"Is that so, Luv. If I am a really good boy and get my body back do I get a treat?" Spike asked

"Maybe, it depends on how good you are. You might get extra if you are really good." Artemis answered him

She finished packing and went looking to find the dress Willow had brought here just for her. Artemis went and looked in the closest hanging up was a dark red strapless dress with black trim and a black tie around the waist. It was very stunning and beautiful. Artemis ran her hands up and down it. She smiled and her fangs appeared. Her inner wolf loved it as well.

Spike smirked at her and enjoyed the sight. Artemis pulled the dress out and placed it on the bed. She slowly pulled off her black t-shirt over her head. She revealed a dark red strapless bra underneath. Spike licked his lips and smirk. How he wished he had his body back. Artemis slowly puts the dress on and slips it over her head. She smiles as she looks down at herself.

"Do you like it?" Artemis asks

"I love it, Huntress. That makes you so sexy and that is why you are my Sexy Huntress." Spike replies

"I still hate myself. I hate myself for what I have done to you and for sleeping with Angel. I thought you were dead and never coming back. Angel was always trying to get me to date someone else and move on. I am such an asshole." Artemis said

"I will get Peaches back. Don't you worry about that, Huntress. I could never hate you and I will prove that to you when I get my bloody body back." Spike explained

Artemis put on some black high heels and got into her car. She started up and head to the nightclub, Caritas. Her one good demon friend, Lorne owned it. She could always talk to him and get help from him. Spike decided to stay at the house to relax. The sooner they could get his body the better. She pulled over on the side of the road and park. Many demons and vampires came to the club. She walked in and the club was hoping. Everyone was listening to music, dancing, and drinking. Artemis spotted Lorne and walked over to the light green demon. He was dressed in a light red suit and a black tie.

"Hello, The Host." Artemis said

"Hello, my dear and can I help you tonight?" Lorne asked

"I was wondering if you can read my aura and future." Artemis answered

Lorne smiled and led her to a small room in the club with a table. Artemis sat down across the table from Lorne. Lorne took Artemis' hand into his and smiled at her.

"You know what to do sweetheart." Lorne said

"Hey there little red riding hood

You sure are looking good

You're everything a big bad wolf could want

Little red riding hood

I don't think little big girls should

Go walking in these spooky old woods alone

What big eyes you have

The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad

Just to see that you don't get chased

I think I oughta walk with you for a ways

What full lips you have

They're sure to lure someone bad

So until you get to Grandma's place

I think you oughta walk with me and be safe

Gonna keep my sheep suit on

'Til I'm sure that you've been shown

That I can be trusted walking with you alone

Little red riding hood

I'd like to hold you if I could

But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't

What a big heart I have

The better to love you with

Little red riding hood

Even bad wolves can be good

I try to keep satisfied

Just to walk close by your side

Maybe you'll see things my way

'Fore we get to Grandma's place

Little red riding hood

You sure are looking good

You're everything a big bad wolf could want

Little red riding hood

I don't think little big girls should

Go walking in these spooky old woods alone

What big eyes you have

The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad

Just to see that you don't get chased

I think I oughta walk with you for a ways

What full lips you have

They're sure to lure someone bad

So until you get to Grandma's place

I think you oughta walk with me and be safe" Artemis sang

Lorne loved when Artemis sang, she had a really lovely voice and used it very well. Lorne could see that in the future Artemis was going to be turned into a vampire with a soul to save her life. He could also see that she was a lot happier now that Spike was back in her life. Lorne could not tell Artemis about the vampire part but, he told her that her true love would be able to hold her again. Artemis told him thank you and left the club. In the back of her mind she knew that Angel was going to be pissed at her and she did not really care. Artemis drove home and opened the door and smiled at Spike. He had the TV on somehow and she frowned when she saw Angel sitting on the couch. A growl escaped her throat and threw her purchase on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis growled

"What do you think! You just move out of our apartment to a new place without a word!" Angel shouted

"You did the research on my species on the mate thing! I do not need you to explain myself to you!" Artemis yelled

"I think you do. You are still my girlfriend!" Angel replied

"Not anymore because Spike is back." Artemis said

"What if Spike does not get his body back. Who is going to take care of your needs?" Angel pushed

Artemis growled and shoved Angle into the wall. She had pale green and claws and was looking into his eyes. She was holding him by his neck. "You do not own me, Angel. You will never own me. I was never in love with you. When a wolf finds her mate, she stays with them no matter what. It is a life bond and will last forever. Don't think I will not kill you." Artemis said as she gribed his neck harder. She growled in his ear and dropped him to the floor and walked away. Artemis went into her bedroom and stripped her clothes off and grabbed her nightgown. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower. The warm water felt nice on her back and relaxed her aching muscles. Artemis sighed and closed her eyes resting her head on the shower wall.

Spike walked through the bathroom door and stood in the bathroom. He was happy to see what Artemis had done to Peaches. Spike came in to listen to Artemis sing. He had always loved her singing and would always get her to sing for him. Spike listened and waited for Artemis to come out. It was not long before Artemis stepped out of the shower. Her damp hair clung to back and the water glistened on her body. Spike smirked at the sight and watched as Artemis got into her dark green pajamas and headed towards the bedroom. It was going to be dusk soon and Artemis would need her sleep. She climbed in under the covers and whined and whimpered a little.

"What's wrong, Pup?" Spike asked

"I can't snuggle up next to you." Artemis replied

"I am sorry, Huntress. I promise we can do all the snuggling we want when I get my body back." Spike answered

"Can you stay here with me?" Artemis asked

"Yes, I will, Pup. Get some sleep." Spike replied

Artemis sighed and nuzzled the pillow before going to sleep. Just like Spike promised, he stayed and watched her sleep.


End file.
